


Deja Vu

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [14]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Implicaciones de Infidelidad, M/M, Pareja no establecida, Songfic, Uso de feromonas, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: Y otra vez, volvían a esto. Un ciclo de dolor sin fin. Hasta que Johnny decidió ponérselo.Songfic por VocaCircus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece, son de Marvel, etc, etc.  
> Dia 14 del Reto Fanfictionero  
> ¿Que creyeron? ¿Qué no acabaría este reto? Pues claro que lo haré, a paso de tortuga xD. Y no se preocupen, que también estoy trabajando en otros proyectos que espero poner pronto por acá.  
> Canción: [Deja Vu por VocaCircus (Vocaloid)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfEL0RJ4jOQ)

Johnny lo miró marcharse una vez más. Dejándolo atrás como había hecho tantas veces antes…

No importaban las veces que intentara hablar con él, que tratara de hacerlo razonar. Daken seguía con su cabeza llena de odio, de rencor. Incapaz de olvidar todos esos sentimientos negativos e intentar ser feliz con él… Como lo odiaba. Como odiaba aquel momento que ese hombre había interrumpido su vida y se había colado en su cama.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no era verdad.

Sin importar cuantas veces pelearan, cuantas veces se separaran, con cuantas personas tratara de distraerse de aquel hombre seductor del mohicano negro, siempre terminaba volviendo a caer en sus brazos… que cursi.

Aunque al principio le había sido fácil culpar a las feromonas, ahora estaba seguro de que era algo más. Algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que Daken era el indicado. Que no debía perderlo.

Algo imposible cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de si esto que compartían era real para él.

Él, que le había mentido y le había engañado tantas veces. Que le había convencido de que cambiaría para bien cuando solo lo veía hundirse más… Le había destrozado, de tantas maneras diferentes.

Estaba perdido. Sin poder soportar un reinicio más de este ciclo de peleas-reconciliación. Pero con el terror de perderlo.

Sabía que debía tomar una decisión... Pero temía las consecuencias de esta.

…

— ¿Cómo que se acabó Johnny? Vamos, no puedes hablar en serio. Sabes lo bien que este arreglo funciona para ambos. –Daken había ido a visitar al rubio después de una larga y frustrante semana, sin importarle como había terminado su última visita. —Siempre es lo mismo, y siempre te hago comprender porque esto es importante. –se acercó con la intención de besarlo, activando sus feromonas una vez más. El rubio simplemente lo empujo, apartándolo.

—Esta vez no funcionara, Daken. Le pedí ayuda a Reed. Tus feromonas ya no tienen efecto en mí. -se dio la vuelta, evitando mirarlo de frente. Temiendo dudar si volvía a enfrentar esos ojos azules. —Y esto es en serio. Ya no puedo seguir con esto… Me está acabando lentamente. –Suspiro, reuniendo todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía guardados —Siempre es lo mismo contigo Daken. Vienes, prometes mil y un cosas y yo te creo como un ingenuo. Creo que cambiaras y te quedarás conmigo. Y al día siguiente me entero que has vuelto a asesinar a alguien a sangre fría. ¡Estoy harto!

—Discúlpame, pero si mal no recuerdo, fuiste _tú_ quien decidió que empezáramos con esto. No intentes cargarme la culpa ahora chico bonito. —Daken se estaba impacientando. Este numerito de “reina del drama” de parte de Johnny era lo que menos necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba del rubio era una buena noche entre sus sabanas para poder distraerse de su situación actual. Para relajarse… Nada esta noche había salido como lo planeaba—. Y, sinceramente, no puedes negar que también disfrutaste de nuestro acuerdo. Nunca te dije que iba a cambiar, TÚ fuiste el que acepto pensando que podría “salvarme”. ¿Pues adivina qué? No necesito que me salves. —se alejó del rubio, esperando cualquier reacción, pero este seguía congelado en su lugar— Sabías a que te atenías cuando empezaste esto, así que no me vengas llorando ahora. Acepta lo que tenemos, lo que no cambiara. Esto es lo que somos, lo que soy. —Un animal, pensó en añadir, pero lo que menos necesitaba era otra lectura de Johnny. Otra mirada de lástima.

—Pues no lo quiero. ¡No te necesito! —sintió su sangre arder, temiendo por un segundo que sus poderes se activarían por la ira, por la frustración— Lárgate Daken, no eres más que problemas.

—Perfecto, tomaste tu decisión —empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, deteniéndose un segundo para asegurarse que Johnny lo oyera— No es como si fueras la única persona en la ciudad con la que puedo pasar un buen rato —No volteo, no podría soportar su mirada. Salió cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, Johnny iba a verlo por lo que era realmente y terminaría con esta vaivén que tenían. Suspiró. Al menos fue bueno mientras duró.

¿Y el dolor aplastante que sentía en el pecho? Niñerías y cursilerías. Le dejaría esa parte al rubio y seguiría su camino. No era la primera vez que pasaba, que dejara a alguien importante por el bien mayor, por el bien propio.

Johnny espero a oírlo desaparecer por el pasillo para desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, agotado. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero eso no evitaba las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ese bastardo egoísta… ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? Ahogo sus sollozos con su mano, repitiéndose mentalmente las palabras “No lo necesito” una y otra vez. Deseando que con ese “hechizo” pudieran volverse realidad. Buscando fuerza para avanzar sin él.

…

Era oficial. Se estaba muriendo y justo cuando Johnny había regresado de los muertos. Debía ser una maldita broma, o la forma del universo de “equilibrar las cosas”. Pero Daken no podía irse así de simple, claro que no. Por eso armo todo el teatro y se despidió de aquellos que más le importaban. Unas cuantas bombas por toda la ciudad y la principal en el edificio Baxter. Para destruir toda evidencia de aquel lugar, de lo que pudo ser. De lo más cercano a un hogar que tuvo.

Y por supuesto, le dejo un último mensaje a Johnny. No necesitaba que en sus últimos momentos lo único que sintiera por el fuera lástima. Necesitaba que lo odiara. Ese odio alimentaba su sed, era su forma de amor, la única forma que conocía. Si iba a irse, debía ser con el odio de las únicas dos personas importantes en su vida. Dejándolos tan miserables como se sentía.

Un simple juguete y una amenaza fueron suficientes para su padre.

¿Pero Johnny? El merecía algo especial. Por eso, en los cimientos de lo que quedaba del edificio Baxter, la camisa tan “común” con el 4 impreso en el pecho, aquella que le hubiera regalado desde su reencuentro y que aún conservaba una mezcla del olor de ambos. Había estado conservándola todo este tiempo, un último mensaje para Johnny.

“A pesar de todo, de verdad me importabas. Esto fue real para mí también.”

Si Johnny lo entendía así o no, no importaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que el ver la camisa le resultaría en más conflictos para el rubio.

Y eso quería. Un chico problemático hasta su muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Algo OoC? Probablemente. Pero espero les haya gustado ☺  
> [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Erzsebeth.77/)


End file.
